Perdão
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: [yaoi e lemon] Kamus e Milo depois de tudo o que Milo vez por Kamus, Kamus trai Milo ...mas será que tudo o que parece é? no inicio ta meio confuso mas é axim mesmo [completa ]
1. Chapter 1

**Perdão**

_1º Capitulo_

Depois de uma semana desgastante com o tempo dividido apenas para o treino e pra o dever ao Santuário e á Deusa, Kamus acorda e observa a cama á sua volta e vê que estava vazia assim como a cadeira onde o sei amado tinha a roupa. Sabia que não lhe dera atenção na última semana, mas as suas obrigações e o treino não só como o seu amado, mas também com o seu pupilo Hyoga o estava a matar. Levantasse e vai tomar banho, parecia que a noite nem tinha passado estava tão esgotado como no final do dia e o simples facto de pensar no que iria passar-se hoje fazia com que o cansaço parece-se aumentar.

**Kamus:** - isto não pode continuar assim… (disse desanimado com os ombros e a cabeça cabisbaixa).

Depois do banho entra na cozinha com uma pequena toalha branca tapando só o que não devia tapar . . Milo que estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço ficou tão babado que já nem se importava com comida, com aquele tipo de comida .'. Olhou pra o corpo perfeito de Kamus aquela pele branca como o neve sem qualquer imperfeição em todos os aspectos, ainda estava um pouco molhada com os longos e também molhados cabelos azuis que caiam pelo peito bem definido assim como os seus abdominais em forma de 8 quadrados de chocolate _(pudera também com tanto treino o0). _

Milo não conseguiu se conter a ver um paraíso tão perto de si e com todas as noites em que Kamus não lhe dizia nada e muito menos fazia…as noites em que teve de dormir agarrado a uma almofada pois queria o calor dele e ele não estava lá, a cama era tão grande apenas para uma pessoa. Kamus vê que Milo está distante e aproxima-se dele, o grego a não aguentando mais esta situação agarra Kamus pelos punhos, enrola-os na sua cintura e põem as mãos na nuca dele, dando-lhe um beijo selvagem, desesperado tentando saciar-se por todo aquele tempo todo que não teve nada dele nem carinho, nem prazer, absolutamente nada.

Começou a explorar a boca do aquariano trocando toques e carinhos dentro dela, nisto o grego empurra o francês sobre a mesa do pequeno-almoço e sem se importarem com o que lá estava em cima e começa a passear insaciavelmente por todo o corpo de Kamus. O escorpião pára o beijo não só devido a falta de ar, mas também a excitação que já lhe estava a incomodar contudo não só isso, a falta de interesse de Kamus que parecia um boneco, tinha respondido ao beijo mas não passara mais do que isso. Milo já aborrecido com aquela cooperação começa a beijar o pescoço alvo do seu amante dando-lhe não só beijos intensos como uns pequenos chupões pelo o pescoço acima deixando um pequeno rasto até há orelha e mordendo-a fazendo pela primeira vez de já á muito tempo Kamus gemer.

Ele queira á tanto tempo como o seu amado de ter novamente as suas noites de luxúria com ele, pleno prazer, mas o cansaço era tanto e os horários tão apertados que não tinha tempo pra isso…para além disso tinha um pequeno problema que o andava a tirar a concentração…

**Kamus:** - Milo pára, ahhn por favor. - Disse com uma voz roca não querendo ser levado pelo o desejo de o ter, não depois de tudo o que fizera.

**Milo**: - não, não paro quero-te ter, aqui e agora! (Não parando de o "atacar" nisto o alarme do telemóvel de Kamus toca avisando que ele tem 5 minutos para chegar á impressa).

**Kamus:** - tenho de ir trabalhar mon ange, ahn (Milo nem ligou e agarra com força os pulsos de Kamus para ele não poder escapar e beijando-o perdidamente pedindo que ficasse) – Milo páraaaaaaaaaa! (E empurra-o contra a bancada longe dele e dirige-se para o quarto)

**Milo:** - o que é que se passa contigo? Desde de quando é que preferes a merda do emprego a mim? Até parece que não gostas mais de mim, que não me desejas! (e começa a chorar descontroladamente pedido a Zeus que ele não disse-se que aquilo que ele lhe tinha acusado fosse verdade)

**Kamus: (vestindo-se e olhando pra ele ao mesmo tempo)** - non, non chore mon ange s'i vous plait. Eu amo-te tanto e sabes disso mon amour. Só tenho andado muito cansado mon ange e para alem disso não só Hyoga tem andado muito energético, como o grande mestre anda exigindo muito de mim e tu também não tens sido nada brando nos treinos… (olha pra o relógio) AIIII…tenho de ir tenho uma reunião importantíssima com o grande mestre e com os americanos logo à noite falamos melhor ok? Agora não chores mais.

E sai a correr a olhar pra o relógio de mala preta na mão, mas não antes de dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios do seu amado.

Milo ainda pensou em duvidar, mas duvidar de quê o amor não é uma prova de confiança onde as duas pessoas acreditam uma na outra, Milo teve a meditar no assunto, foi até a praia encontrou-se com a bela reencarnação de Buda e pode desabafar com ele tudo o que se passava por aquela cabeça. E Shaka concordou com o amigo pois sabe que o trabalho de Kamus não era fácil para ninguém, contudo havia certas desconfianças que não queira disser ao amigo, por agora.

No santuário

**Kamus:** " tenho dado mesmo pouca atenção ao Milo, mas como encarara-lo depois de tudo? Como o posso amar depois do que fiz? Ele nem para a minha cara deve querer olhar se souber! Conto, não conto, fico com o amor dele ou perco-o para sempre? " Kamus estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem se apercebeu a entrada do grande mestre.

**Saga:** Kamus? Kamus? Estás-te a sentir bem?

**Kamus:** Perdão grande mestre!

**Saga:** já te disse que não gosto que me chames assim! Para alem disso já não somos assim tão distantes, não é verdade! Mas então Kamus diz-me o que se passa contigo? Estavas tão distante. (e aproxima-se da cadeira onde Kamus estava sentado)

**Kamus:** não, nada estava apenas a pensar em outros assuntos.

**Saga:** tem a haver com a impressa? Ou com Milo?

**Kamus:** não, é bem isso, na verdade acho que preciso de tirar alguns dias de folga ando muito cansado

**Saga:** andas cansado? Hmmmm…interessante (aproximando-se ainda mais a Kamus e passado a língua pelos lábios maliciosamente)

**Kamus:** o que pensas que estás a fazer?

**Saga:** eu não penso…eu faço!

**Kamus:** afasta-te, o que é que te está a dar?

**Milo:** O que se passa Kamus, já nem podemos brincar aqui?

**Kamus:** Milo? És tu ?

**Milo:** que é que pensas que era o Pai Natal? Olha sinto muito mas não sou…mas posso-te dar um presentinhoo (disse isso virando a cadeira do escritório pondo-se em cima de Kamus)

**Kamus:** seu depravado, e se entra alguém?

**Milo:** mas eu ainda nem disse o qual era o presente (olhando Kamus de alto a baixoo bem baixo . e com olhos de quem sabia exactamente o presente que queria dar)

**Kamus:** pois como se eu não soubesse o que a tua mente tarada tem em mente

**Milo:** achas mesmo eu sabes, olha que nem tudo o que parece é…

**Kamus:** "não, outra vez não este não é o Milo, não é o meu Milo, o que se passa comigo? "

**Shaka:** aii Kamus, Kamus, já não basta teres traído o Milo comigo agora até já tens sonhos comigo? Tudo bem que me desejas, anda vem ao meu quarto meu francês e terás a tua tão merecida prenda! AHAHAH!

**Kamus:** NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (e acorda exaltado, a escorrer suor por todo o corpo)

**Milo:** Kamusss, Hei Kamus tem calma… pronto foi apenas um sonho tem calma anda cá, vou-te dar um presente para te poder recompensar, por aquilo de hoje de manhã, pois sinto muito aquilo que fiz.

**Kamus:** NÃOOOOOO (e sai a correr do escritório deixando Milo sozinho sem saber o que fazer)

Passadas algumas horas, Kamus chega a casa entra e encontra-se com algo inesperado uma mesa muito bem arranjada com comida típica francesa, velas vermelhas por toda a casa e um homem muito mais maravilhoso que tudo aquele cenário misterioso. Milo estava de camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas até ao cotovelo, os três primeiros botões abertos deixando os seu belos e bem tonificados peitorais bem visíveis _. isto não vou está a por ideias ._ com umas calças jeans bem coladinhas contornando perfeitamente todos os seus membros inferiores e o que fazem parte deles.

A sua pele morena pelo sol escaldante de Atenas a reflectir com a luzes e aromas exóticas das velas fazendo Milo não parecer humano, mas sim um paraíso. Kamus nem sabe o que disser ou fazer não só por ver tudo aquilo, como por aquilo que tem feito a Milo, mas aquelas velas com a mística que o escorpiano emite eram demasiado grande pra qualquer um ficar indiferente. Enquanto Kamus ficava admirando tudo à sua volta Milo aproxima-se do extasiado Kamus.

**Milo:** perdoe-me Kamus, eu não queria ter feito aquilo de manhã.

**Kamus:** não querias mesmo?

**Milo:** hmm…bem na realidade queria, mas não era daquela ma... (e Kamus empurra-o pra si e dá-lhe um doce e suave beijo. Lábios nos lábios tentando saciar o que a muito esperavam desejo…saudade…até mesmo esquecimento de coisas passadas)

**Milo:** então isto quer disser que estou perdoado?

**Kamus:** Claro seu tonto, eu nunca fiquei, nem vou ficar chateado contigo é impossível isso acontecer… (e volta-lhe a dar um beijo, este mais profundo explorando a boca um do outro, as línguas a fazerem uma dança ritmada na perfeição, só sendo separados pela a falta de ar)

**Milo:** Kamus vamos jantar?

**Kamus:** ohhh não, não vamos comer isto aqui esta tão bom, vamos fazer outro tipo de sobremesa?

**Milo:** depois do trabalham enorme…ok pronto (e faz beicinho)

**Kamus:** nom, nom mon ange vamos comer, precisamos de muita energia para o exercício daqui a pouco (disse-lhe com um olhar sensual e malicioso, muito mais parecido com o de Milo do que propriamente de Kamus…via-se desejo naqueles olhos, fogo compulsivo)

**Milo:** então vamos… anda vemm… (passando a língua pelos seus sedosos lábios, excitando o parceiro).

**Kamus (agarra Milo por traz, chegando a boca ao ouvido de Milo dizendo):** não voltes a fazer isso se não quem te agarra aqui, e agora sou eu.

**Milo:** nananinanao. (dando-lhe um selo) Vamos comer, eu estou faminto. Anda, anda…

Depois do jantar, vem sempre uma sobremesa uma sobremesa muito bem apimentada.

**Kamus:** Milo pára de comer isso por Zeus, vem cá vem… (tentando-se controlar para não saltar pra cima dele e acabar com aquele sacrifício, de ver Milo a comer morangos rodeados de natas com um entusiasmo que lhe fervia o sangue gelado que lhe corria nas veias)

**Milo:** ahh não, vou comer tudo até ao fim…ahh (gemeu de prazer, fazendo Kamus se contorcer mesmo ali, tentando agarra Milo mas este o impede) deixa-me comer isto vá lá, hmm está tão bommmm, hmm

Kamus estava já fora de si ao ver Milo, chupar, trincar, lamber, por o morango pra dentro e pra fora da boca num ritmo que até lhe dava calafrios.

**Milo:** " anda Kamus olha, geme de revolta por ainda não teres tido nada, vou-te fazer sofrer para tu veres o que me custou ficar tanto tempo sem te ter, sem te sentir, sem te amar!"

**Kamus:** ah finalmente acabaste de comer isso (pondo-se de pé já para agarrar Milo e ter aquilo que o morango teve) ._ sabe-se lá o que é que ele quer mesmo né? . ._

**Milo:** não é preciso te levantares, que eu já vou lavar a louça, pra não teres trabalho my lord (e dá um selo e uma rizada maliciosa)

Kamus senta-se com toda a paciência que ainda lhe restava, mas não se conseguiu controlar mais. Levanta-se, vai em direcção á cozinha onde Milo está à sua frente a lavar a louça chega por detrás dele abraça-o e começa a beijar, a morder o pescoço alvo, inalando todo o seu doce perfume subindo de baixo pra cima pelo o seu pescoço.

**Milo:** Kamus pára! Hmm… (continuando a lavar os pratos com Kamus a não parar de o tentar).

**Kamus:** Ai não paro não! Vem cá, para mim vem! (e começa a passar as mãos pelos peitorais de Milo beijando os seus ombros enquanto este trabalhava dando pequenos gemidos devido aos lábios sensíveis do outro.

**Milo:** Kamus…hmmm…deixa-me trabalhar…ainda não estás satisfeito com o jantar? (disse continuando o trabalho)

**Kamus:** não…na realidade (começado a desapertar a camisa de Milo enquanto lhe dava pequenos chupões pela pele sedosa do grego desde do ombro até ao pescoço, despertando o desejo de Milo) eu…queria…outro…tipo…de…comida…

**Milo (suando frio):** por Zeus…ahnn…desde de quando o meu senhor do gelo é tão fogoso…ahn?

**Kamus:** desde que te conheci e me levaste à loucura _ . sexyy . _

Kamus vira Milo para si agarrando-o pela nuca e cintura beijando-o selvagemmente num beijo ardente língua com língua, o toque suave e ao mesmo tempo arisco onde a mistura de sabores era tão intensa que se confundiam, as línguas dançavam num ritmo tão intenso como as suas mãos a explorar o corpo um do outro.

O ritmo cardíaco ia aumentando, Kamus levanta Milo até à mesa já arrumada e senta-o, nunca tirando o contacto dos lábios, como se as suas vidas necessitassem e dependessem um do outro, como o ar que respiravam _ ou o pouco _. Kamus pára o beijo pela falta de ar e empurra-o fazendo Milo apenas se apoiar com os cotovelos para se manter ligeiramente levantado, o francês começa a passar a mão aberta com gentileza tentando ter o maior contacto.

Milo ao sentir-la, uma chama a subo por ele acima deu um pequeno gemido que fez Kamus rir maliciosamente. Começou a subir com a mão e com o próprio corpo pela abertura que as pernas tinham, passeou a mão pela parte inferior da coxa, subindo até a passar pelo próprio desejo dele. Kamus subiu para cima de Milo tirando-lhe a camisa enquanto o beijava trocando carícias com as mãos e lábios passado algum tempo Kamus afasta-se de Milo e começa a descer por ele de gatas como uma pantera pronta para atacar. Com uma posição de 4 perto do sexo do amante, com o seu corpo empinado e um ar maliciosa e uma voz sedutora.

**Kamus:** Queres que morda ou queres que chupe? _ . Huahuahuah isso mais parece um gelado huahuahua . _

**Milo:** leva-me apenas ao paraíso

**Kamus:** com todo o prazer, mas tens de me levar contigo.

**Milo:** o paraíso não seria paraíso sem ti. (dito isso levanta-se e dá um beijo apaixonado no belo francês á sua frente).

**Kamus:** Deita-te. Quero apenas que sintas, nada mais.

Milo rasteja-se mais para o meio da mesa deitando-se convidando Kamus a segui-lo. Kamus sorri maliciosamente e sé guio começando a lamber o seu mamilo que começa a ficar rijo com as lambidas e brincadeiras que ele lhe fazia com a língua, com uma mão nos abdominais e a outra a massajar o sexo de Milo que começava a ficar erecto. Milo começava a mostrar sinais de enlouquecimentos e Kamus delirava com isso ver o seu anjo naquele estado submetido a ele, aos seus fascínios e ás suas carícias. Começando a descer a sua boca dando beijos em cada parte visível do seu corpo que por acaso estava muito tapado. Kamus tira a sua roupa com a ajuda constante do amado enquanto se beijavam, mas num golpe de ma estria o escorpiano vira o francês fazendo este ficar por baixo de si enquanto o aquariano tirava a calça do grego selvaticamente.

**Kamus:** Milo!

**Milo:** Ahh não reclames Kamus! Além disso não vais brincar sozinho eu também quero. Huahuahuahuahua

**Kamus:** mas…mas

**Milo:** mas nada (e beija-o)

**Kamus:** não tens remédio mesmo

Milo já nem ouviu o que Kamus disse e dirigiu-se com a boca para o órgão bem rijo

de Kamus passando a sua língua de baixo pra cima numa única lambida bem acentuada fazendo Kamus gritar alto. As lambidas continuavam Milo leva a mão direita à boca de Kamus, que a lambe insaciavelmente ao mesmo ritmo que Milo fazia com o seu íntimo. Kamus estava a chegar ao clímax quando o moreno agarrou com força a ponto do seu sexo Kamus dá um pequeno grito de dor.

**Milo:** perdoa-me meu anjo, mas ainda não te deixo fazer isso ainda (dando-lhe um pequeno beijo).

**Kamus:** então vai logo, não aguento muito mais

**Milo:** sou eu que mando agora! Mas não te preocupes eu sou muito bonzinho!

Milo beija-o enfiando um dedo bem húmido pelo o amante; um…dois…três e o beijo dura, Tirando os dedos o escorpiano introduz-se dentro do outro numa só estocada fazendo o aquariano delirar com as sensações provocadas.

Milo rapidamente dá um forte beijo a Kamus para aliviar a dor da estocada. O grego tentava estar quieto contudo remexia-se por dentro de si mesmo pedindo auto controle para não começar as estocadas pois Kamus ainda não se tinha adaptado a ele…mas as expressões de dor começaram a ser passadas para expressões de pura luxúria. Kamus começa-se a remexer os quartis dando um convite que foi aceito de imediato. Mãos com mãos e o ritmo aumentava, as estocadas a um ritmo avassalador, o escorpiano olha para o seu amado e numa tentativa de lhe dar mais prazer _. Quer dizer tentar Kamus revirava a cabeça com cada entrada e saída . _este agarra no sexo e começa a masturba-lo ao mesmo ritmo das estocadas, num sinfonia escaldante.

**Kamus:** AH AH …sim mais…AH é isso…AH

**Milo:** Claro que é, eu sei sempre aquilo que tu queres meu amor.

E uma onda de prazer, de electricidade saborosa percorrendo-lhes por todo os corpo de ambos, um orgasmo desejado já a tanto tempo onde tudo tinha sido perfeito. Um ser! Um prazer! O mesmo amor! _. será? Não sei não .. _O moreno deita-se por cima do corpo do francês, cansado começando os dois quase a dormir

**Kamus:** ahhnn… Shaka cada vez me levas mais à loucura. Estás a melhorar consideravelmente!

**Milo:** SHAKA! O QUE É QUE DISSES-TE! KAMUS REPETE! (saindo de dentro dele pondo-se de pé)

**Kamus:** Ah não e nada do que estás a pensar enganei-me no nome, nunca te enganas-te?

Alguém em algum lugar escuro solta uma gargalhada a ver a situação

**Milo: **não nesses termos, depois de termos feito amor? Estou mesmo a ver que tens andado a pensar muito nele então, para até confundires os nomes!

**Kamus:** nem por isso tenho é passado algum tempo com ele mais nada.

**Alguém:** anda Milo faz a pergunta, tem coragem faz…

**Milo: **alguma vez me traíste?

**Kamus: **…

Alguém se ri sarcasticamente…

**Milo: **Kamus isso quer dizer o que? QUE SIM?

**Alguém: **sim varias vezes…comigo…AHAH e ele adorou…anda Kamus diz sim já!

**Kamus (envergonhado consigo mesmo): **sim, mas meu anjo, perdoa-me, mas a culpa não foi minha, meu amor (e tenta beijar Milo mas este afasta-se)

**Milo:** não te chegues perto de mim, EU TENHO NOJO DE TI!

Aquilo atingiu Kamus como uma flecha directa ao coração, Milo vestiu-o sem olhar mais para o amado, mas Kamus sabia que a pior coisa que se podia fazer a um escorpiano era a traição, as lágrimas no rosto do escorpiano caiam como cascata teve que morder o lábio ate fazer sangue para não soluçar alto.

**Alguém:** anda Milo corrói-te de dor, traição, ódio, eu depois trato de Kamus muito bem tratado, mas tu vais ficar assim pra sempre e sem ele, pois ele vai ser meu AHAHAHAHAH!

**Kamus:** não vás Milo, espera eu não fiz por mal, eu não te trai mesmo (e tenta agarrar por traz beijando-lhe as costas junto ao pescoço)

**Milo:** Kamus pára!

**Kamus:** não, quero que me ouças e acredites em mim

**Milo:** era assim que convencias os outros a irem pra a cama contigo

E Kamus gelou _ . ok como é que ele gela . _ o seu coração falhou uma batida atrás de outra afastou-se de Milo começando a chora, soluçar bem alto como se fosse uma criança pequena e nisto a calmaria inacreditável explodiu

**Milo:** KAMUS pára! Como (e começa também com as lágrimas a rolarem pelo seu rosto) consegues brincar com tudo o que eu acreditava! Como é que a tua arrogância e subjectividade podem ser tão grandes! Agora compreendo a razão de tu seres o senhor do gelo…pois, pois tu não tens coração…ele simplesmente não existe sua, sua antárctica gelada! Apenas queres alguém que te de prazer, queres apenas gozar comigo que tanto te amava…

**Kamus:** amavas porque? Já não amas? (diz ainda a chorar)

**Milo:** Sim amava acima de qualquer deus, coisa, de tudo mas tu só soubeste gozar com qualquer sentimento…

**Kamus:** não e verdade e estou a ver que o teu amor passa rapidinho, afinal não é assim tão grande como dizias.

Milo dá um soco bem grande no estômago de Kamus fazendo este voar até ao pilar batendo de costas fazendo um buraco nele _. Não tenho muito jeito para isto mas vocês sabem como eles ficam não é mesmo .._

**Milo:** Nunca duvides do meu amor nem nunca prenuncies uma palavra tão intensa como amor, pois tu não amas ninguém para alem de ti mesmo tu usas e manipulas as pessoas…

**Kamus:** mas eu…ahn (e sai um pouco de sangue da boca de Kamus) eu amo-te

**Milo:** CÁLA-TE! O que tu sentes não é amor é possessividade!

**Alguém:** ahahah isto está a ficar muito interessante Kamus, nunca mais vão querer olhar para a cara um do outro, que bom facilita-me tanto o serviço que até pode vir a ficar aborrecido ahhahahhahah.

Milo já mais calmo anda em direcção a Kamus com toda a sua sensualidade, fazendo Kamus pensar que ele finalmente havia acreditado no que lhe dissera… já na frente de Kamus Milo ajoelha-se ao lado de Kamus ainda no chão devido ao golpe com um rosto sério mas ao mesmo tempo terno.

**Milo:** Kamus ainda me amas?

**Kamus:** sim! Sim! Mais do que tudo neste universo (e começa outra vez a chorar com esperanças e de alegria) fazia de tudo para estar outra vez ao teu lado e ser como de inicio…amo-te tanto…

**Milo:** então agarra nesse amor multiplica-o por mil… e vez o tamanho…

**Kamus:** do teu amor?

**Milo:** não… do meu ódio e desprezo por ti!

Kamus ao ver todas as suas esperanças irem embora, numa tentativa desesperada dá um selo em Milo agarrando-o com força de dez Aldebaran _ . nossa o que o amor faz a uma pessoa até ficou mais forte que um touro . _ mas Milo afasta-se com um soco.

**Milo:** perdeste a pouco dignidade que ainda poderias ter metes-me tanto que nojo! (e limpa a boca com as costas da mão cuspindo em seguida). Nem aos calcanhares dos vermes chegas, sinto-te envergonhado, sujo e desprezível por um dia te ter dito, sentido e te dado a palavra amo-te _ ele quer dizer foder mesmo _e tenho dito…Adeus cavaleiro de ouro do signo de AQUÁRIO.

**Alguém:** óptimo, óptimo muito bom trabalho escorpiano, now is my turn.

Kamus estava petrificado, não conseguia prenunciar qualquer palavra que fosse, toda a sua esperança, poda a sua luz tinha ido com Milo ao sair daquela sala, toda e qualquer chama de esperança e de vida tinham morrido com aquelas palavras tão fortes e injustas do seu amado. Agora tudo o que foi único estava reduzido a pó, do amor ao ódio. Mais nada para Kamus importava, o sol já não brilhava apenas queria acordar deste pesadelo e virar-se e sentir Milo ao seu lado o seu perfume o seu abraço protector…mas infelizmente não era um sonho…era apenas a dura realidade.

Mas bem longe dali não era apenas Kamus que estava desesperado Milo nem acreditava naquilo que dissera amava Kamus tanto quanto antes mas o seu amor foi traído e nada mais importava…apenas a perda do seu coração.

Continua…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perdão**_

_2º Capitulo_

No isolamento seguro da sua casa, na sua cama, Milo ficou acordado durante horas, furioso com as lágrimas escaldantes que caíram para o travesseiro, até que finalmente caio no sono exausto, perturbado pela ansiedade, por sonhos inquietos e esperançosos que viria a ter. Queria acordar e sentir Kamus ao seu lado pela manha, abraçando-o dizendo para ele ter calma que tudo não passará de um pesadelo, que nada tinha acontecido. Que Kamus o seu grande e único amor nunca o havia traído...e que Shaka o seu velho amigo não era um traidor da pior espécie...mas aquele terrível pesadelo não passava da dura realidade!

O sol raiava no santuário da Grécia os cavaleiros iam-se dirigindo para o campo de treinos todos menos Milo que continuava na sua casa a dormir depois de uma noite bem difícil. Shaka dirigiu-se para Kamus que estava sem companheiro de treino.

**Shaka:** Bom dia Kamus!

**Kamus:** Bom dia… (disse com uma voz de quem estava bastante mal humorado típico )

**Shaka:** Ihh que mau humor, está bem pior que o costume, bem onde está Milo, ele não veio contigo?

**Kamus:** não! Estás a velo aqui! ( e fuzilo-o com o olhar mais frio que alguma vez fez Jesus o homi está mau ,mas como é que ele consegue fazer um olhar daqueles ui T.T também quero aprender a fazer isso – a tentar -)

**Shaka:** shiiii… estou a ver que discutiram não é verdade?

**Kamus:** sim discutimos, estamos separados! Que cara de lata que tu tens! Eu estou separado dele por tua culpa, brincas-te com a minha cabeça e depois fizeste o que fizeste…Mesmo sendo o melhor amigo de Milo TRAISTE-O assim como eu…

Shaka mal se consegui ouvir as ultimas palavras de Kamus que começou a soluçar e a querer começar a chorar, quase que a ice mask cai e se via que Kamus não era nada sem Milo, sem o amor de Milo.

**Shaka:** Kamus, eu não sei o que estás a dizer nem o que se está a passar aqui, mas eu nunca trai ninguém muito menos o meu querido amigo Milo. (disse com o olhar cheio de sinceridade que acabou por enraivecer Kamus)

**Kamus:** Por Atenas vais negar que tivemos uma noite de sexo?

**Shaka:** Kamus por Buda que estás a dizer! Não, nunca foi contigo para esse tipo de eventos nem de actos. Ai que o Grande Buda me perdoe.

**Kamus:** então, se eu me lembro de ter ido para a cama contigo e tu não foste…o que se passa comigo estarei louco?

**Shaka:** passa-se aqui alguma coisa muito estranha, não acredito que estejas louco, mas eu vou descobrir o que se passa aqui nem que para isso tenha de ir aos 7 infernos procurar respostas.

**Kamus:** isso que dizer que, nós não traímos, Milo…

**Shaka:** claro que não, eu não o trai, agora tu …

**Kamus:** mas… (diz hesitante)

**Shaka:** apenas tenho de meditar, tenta falar com Milo ele ama-te mais do que aquilo que possas imaginar…enquanto isso, vou à procura de respostas, pois acho que isto ainda vai dar muito que falar shi só agora entendeu demorou

**Kamus:** obrigada Shaka, és um bom amigo

E nisto abraçam-se, com a conversa nem sentiram o anfitriãs dela a chegar, sim era Milo de escorpião, que não consegui esconder os seus sentimentos de raiva e desilusão, mas também não conseguiu esconder o estado de depressão em que estava, os olhos azuis estavam super inchados como tangerinas demonstrando assim a noite horrível que tivera.

**Milo:** (batendo palmas) vamos todos dar os parabéns ao novo casalzinho do santuário.

**Kamus:** Mi, não é nada do que estás a pensar

**Milo:** eu não estou a pensar eu estou a ver. E eu que vim cá tentar esquecer o passado e mal acabamos vais logo para os braços de outro? Realmente não vales a armadura que vestes! E não voltes a prenunciar assim o meu nome cavaleiro!

**Kamus:** Milo tu vieste…

**Milo:** e tu cavaleiro de virgem, seu traidor!

Milo fecha o punho e tenta acertar em Shaka, mas a reencarnação de Buda conseguiu-se desviar a tempo. E vai em direcção do seu templo avisando que queria meditar e que apenas queria ser acordado se Atenas reencarnasse de novo. Milo o atacou, chingou, mas nada, Shaka não prenunciou mais nenhuma palavra e foi para o seu templo desviando-se de mais uns quantos golpes do escorpião. No entanto Kamus fez o mesmo saio da área de treino e foi para a sua casa pensar em tudo o que lhe acontecera nos últimos tempo.

Uma semana depois de tudo do sucedido, Milo começara a treinar Shun e pede autorização para ir para as ilhas de Minos durante um mês a Mu que ficara a tomar conta do santuário devido á ausência de Saori. O pedido foi prontamente aceite o clima do santuário estava impossível nestes últimos tempos. Kamus já quase não saia para treinar Hyoga pois este tinha ido treinar para o Tibete, mas existiam rumores que não estivesse nas suas melhores condições…depressão? Talvez, Shaka continuava meditando sem comer ou dormir apenas tentava achar respostas mas ainda nada.

**Saga:** Kamus! Estás em casa! (disse entrando pelo templo de aquário)

**Kamus:** Quem é? (e dirige-se para a porta)

**Saga:** sou eu Saga, poço entrar?

**Kamus:** sim, claro que podes mon amie, mon méson c'est ton méson, senta-te.

**Saga:** obrigada meu querido amigo, mas então o que se passa contigo?

**Kamus:** como assim, devido a não ter ido treinar?

**Saga:** claro, sempre foste um dos cavaleiros mais pontuais e responsáveis do santuário...

**Kamus**:...estás por acaso a tentar disser que já não sou mais responsável apenas por não ter ido mais treinar?

**Saga:** não...entendeste mal...

**Kamus:** desculpa é que ando muito cansado, por isso enviei o Hyoga para o Tibete lá o clima ajudar-lhe-á a melhor a sua técnica, depois pedi para a minha assistente me mandar o trabalho para a minha casa como não tenho parceiro de treino, não vou treinar sozinho e assim guardo energia para outras coisas.

**Saga:** mas podes sempre contar comigo para tudo, já sabes.

**Kamus: **sim eu sei meu amigo tens sido mais que um irmão para mim desde que isto começou, te agradeço muito, um dia vou conseguir recompensar vais ver (e abraça-o calorosamente e quase chorosamente devido ás recordações que começaram novamente a flutuar na sua mente...e ela apenas dizia MILO, MILO)

**Saga:** mas tu podes-me recompensar já (diz ao ouvido do amigo)

**Kamus **desfazendo-se do abraço como diz-me, farei tudo aquilo que me pedires

Saga limpa-lhe as pequenas lágrimas: tudo, mesmo tudo

**Kamus:** claro que sim

**Saga** vai novamente ao ouvido dele: então esquece o mundo e sê meu

Kamus abre os olhos num sinal muito surpreendido e quando ia para falar Saga não lhe da oportunidade e devorá-lo com um beijo intenso, apaixonado e esperançoso de ter finalmente aquilo que sempre quis Kamus de aquário o cavaleiro da 11º casa. Kamus nem teve tempo de responder e de agir e já estava a ser devorado justamente como Milo fazia consigo nas suas noites mais quentes e de maior necessidade não só de sexo, mas sim de amor, carinho e necessidade do outro. Saga agarra e introduz a sua língua pela boca do aquariano, explorando todas as suas extremidades sem deixar um milímetro escapar, decorar aquela boca, decorar aquele momento que tanto trabalho lhe deu a conseguir atingir, mas de repente num devaneio Saga apercebe-se que o beijo era correspondido.

**Saga:** "ele esqueceu o Milo, finalmente és meu, ice lord" _fia-te na virgem e não corras, e vê lá o trambolhão que apanhas _

E o beijo continuava, mas saga surpreendentemente começa a diminuir a intensidade do beijo para mais calmo, mais calmo, até parar. E finalmente saga abre os olhos para ver o seu tão desejado amado, mas este estava no seu mundo de fantasia e desejo onde não está lá Saga mas sim outra pessoa a lhe dar as sensações que sempre secretamente amor, quis e tanto desejava…que fazia o seu coração de gelo derreter-se tão facilmente como a neve no pico do verão.

Então foi ai que Saga o beijou novamente, mais tranquilamente levanto-o no colo e o deixou cair na cama como uma pena a cair depois de ser amparada por uma suave brisa de primavera.

**Saga:** agora vais ser meu, pois Milo de escorpião já não está mais aqui!

**Kamus:** MILO! (e Kamus finalmente acorda do seu sonho e empurra Saga e este cai no chão)

**Saga:** o que se passa contigo Kamus?

**Kamus:** desculpa, mas vai-te embora por favor, não quero te magoar mas eu ainda amo e sempre vou amar o Milo Saga tens de entender isso. Encarar os factos de frente.

**Saga:** NÃO, NÃO ADMITO UMA DERROTA COMO ESTA

**Kamus:** desculpa, mas não é derrota, ninguém tem culpa

**Saga:** Desculpa Kamus… (e estala os dedos, Kamus logo em seguida Kamus perde qualquer poder sobre o seu corpo e é em prontamente deitado na sua cama) não te preocupes vou-te dar tudo aquilo que o retardado do Milo nunca te conseguiu dar… o prazer absoluto

Kamus nem conseguia falar a surpresa por aquilo que se estava a passar era tão irreal que não era possível acreditar…apenas Milo lhe passava por ela em pensamentos… quando voltou à realidade com a mordida de Saga em seu lábio inferior encontrou um homem já nu e cheio de desejos loucos, e adormecidos que estavam a começar a viver. Saga olha para Kamus com o lábio machucado e lambe o sangue que se encontrava ainda no rosto, depois dá um beijo que em nada foi correspondido, pois Kamus não se mexeu, mas isso não era coisa que Saga se importe. E beija-o sem cessar 2 e 3 vezes seguidas deixando Kamus varias vezes sem ar… Kamus apenas podia sentir tudo aquilo que Saga queria que ele sentisse.

Gémeos rasga selvaticamente a camisola azul escura do outro e começa a morder a orelha, pescoço, ombros lambendo em seguida mas sempre com o consolo de deixar pelo menos pequenas marcas no local destas sentir que marcara-o dava uma satisfação de superioridade que Saga tanto gostava de sentir.

Continuou descendo pelo corpo de aquário lambendo como um gato de língua macia cada milímetro de pele, até ao mamilo mordendo até ao sangue sair e ele poder senti-lo na sua boca, dando em prontamente um beijo a Kamus para que este pode-se sentir o seu próprio sabor…

**Saga:** estás a sentir o quanto sou superior a ti, e o quanto és desejável…seu cubo de gelo insensível, nem com Milo mostravas amor…por isso não bastou muito para ele duvidar de ti, mas agora não faz diferença, vais ser finalmente meu ¬¬ _que presunçoso este saga ¬¬ _

O corpo de Kamus apenas teve uma reacção, não por palavras pois não se podia falar ou mover os seus musculo, contudo todas suas emoções caírem em pequenas lágrimas de desespero e sentimentos de culpa por tudo o que estava acontecendo não apenas com ele, mas como Milo devia de estar a sofrer com o veneno de Saga bem pior que um escorpião pois a de escorpião fere o corpo…mas o veneno de gémeos é uma dose letal a qualquer alma e pessoa que se atravesse no seu caminho.

Nisto saga para o beijo e volta ao ataque mudando de mamilo fazendo o mesmo, mesmo com a dor e um descontrolo o corpo de Kamus não consegui ficar parado as carícias que Saga lhe fazia no abdómen e no cabelo, carícias de uma pessoa apaixonada dedos a movem-se em círculos a passarem por todos os recantos do seu corpo ¬¬ _pois é né gente não à santo que aguente_. ¬¬

Saindo do mamilo esquerdo de Kamus dirige-se pelo o abdómen bem desenvolvido chupando cada musculo dos 8 quadrados enquanto descia o corpo pelas pernas de Kamus a baixo, ficando com o rabo empinado começando a desabotoar as calças pretas do condenado.

Calças tiradas, cuecas arrancada com a fúria dos seus dentes, pelo o desejo não mais controlado começa a estimular com a mão ainda mais o membro já desejoso de alivio. Kamus fechava os olhos para já que estava naquela situação, pensar que quem estava a fazer aquelas sensações nele era nem mais nem mais que o seu único e grande amado, mas nem mesmo de olhos fechados conseguia mentir a si mesmo, apenas tinha de se conformar com tudo aquilo.

Saga pára de chupar, lamber, brincar com os abdominais de mestre de gelo e passa para o seu membro com a boca. Passa primeiro com a língua por todo o seu comprimento deliciando-se com o sabor tão delicioso que vinha do seu amado. E continuou lambendo e chupando tudo, desceu até às extremidades com a mão onde andou a tilintar, estimulando ainda mais todas as sensações que passavam pelo corpo de Kamus que estava quase a chegar ao clímax.

**Saga:** ainda não meu amor…ainda não… já lá chegamos.

E nisso, Kamus é virado com um frango a assar…e fica de cu empinado para cima pronto para o desespero e desejo insaciável de Saga, em quase ponto de loucura insana. Saga manda que Kamus lamba os seus dedos e ele obedece prontamente, pois sabia que no meio de tanta insanidade que aquilo que iria fazer era para o seu próprio bem, e assim fez.

Depois de sentir os seus dedos bem lubrificados tira-os da boca do aquariano deixando ainda a baba escorrer por entre o seu rabo fazendo Kamus cerrar os olhos numa tentativa vã de afastar a dor e a solidão no seu coração, que lhe pesa como uma rocha, que sangre como um pássaro ferido, coisa sabia que mesmo não querendo aquilo seria uma traição a si mesmo, a Milo e o fim de uma grande amizade que tinha pelo cavaleiro de ouro de Gémeos. Saga olha para o corpo belo e perfeito, torturado fisicamente e psicologicamente, olha e introduz um dedo, introduziu o segundo e finalmente o terceiro. Dá uma palmada na nádega para o avisar que finalmente vai avançar…

**Milo:** Agulha escarlate!

**Saga:** Milo? O que estas a fazer aqui, não estavas a treinar o Shun? Queres-te juntar à festa é? Eu acho que com a pedalada que o Kamus esta, chega e sobre para os dois! Ahauhauahauahauahauh

**Milo:** é parece que vocês tão muito animados mesmo, vou-vos deixar em paz

**Kamus:** Miloooo espera, por favor

Kamus consegue sair finalmente da técnica aplicada por Saga enquanto este fica a olhar a resistência do outro. E levanta-se indo na direcção de Milo, mas enquanto isso Saga paralisa-lhe as pernas com mais força e Kamus cai por cima dele beijando-o na frente do amado. Milo ao ver a cena sai da sala, Kamus não acreditava naquilo que acabara de acontecer todas as suas esperanças tinham ido por água abaixo estava tudo perdido…tudo…

Continua


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdão**

_3º Capitulo_

Depois de não sair de casa a algumas semanas devido não só à depressão que sentia depois dos últimos acontecimentos, mas também não queria ver escorpião por ai com as raparigas/ rapazes da noite da Grécia. Todas as noites era a mesma cena, Milo chegava com uma ou duas raparigas/ rapazes e levava-as para o seu tempo. Roía-se de ciúmes queria tanto ter a oportunidade delas, voltar a ter Milo nos braços, beija-lo, senti-lo, possui-lo era um sonho tornado realidade para ele, que estava cada vez mais longe do seu sucesso. . será? ohh gente mole a esperança é a ultima a morrer .

Kamus sentiu o cosmo do amado chegar ao santuários sabia o que vinha a seguir seu coração apertou como sempre, contudo a medida dos dias apertava cada vez, pois era cada vez menos provável Milo o perdoar, deixou-se dormir pelo o cansaço que as suas lágrimas causaram, e não queria sentir o cosmo de Milo rebentar de prazer, sem ser ele a dar-lhe esse prazer...

**Kamus:** Milo se tu estivesses aqui, se soubesses que eu nunca te trai, sempre fui teu e de mais ninguém…mesmo depois de Saga, eu não queria…eu apenas te queria a ti...Amo-te

E adormece...Milo passa pela 1º casa onde Mu lhe diz por telepatia

**Mu:** Milo porque isso todas as noites? Para te encontrares e voltares a tudo sem o Kamus? Para esqueceres o Kamus com elas? Ou para ver se vês o Kamus nelas? . acho que nem ele sabe bem qual das hipóteses é .

Milo já ia passar pelo o templo de Shaka quando Mu lhe acaba de dizer espertinho né? O escorpião ainda tenta fulminar Mu com o olhar, mas este já se tinha retirado. Vai a subir as escadas de braços dados a elas, mas sem ouvir o que elas diziam ainda ouvia o que Mu lhe tinha dito, esquecendo-se rapidamente, mal chega a casa.

**Milo:** meninas, esperem por mim vou apenas tomar um duche, fiquem a vontade! O quarto é todo vosso, já venho (e dá um selo em cada uma delas)

Depois de Milo sair elas começam a procura de música para por no aparelho de som preto que estava num canto do quarto, Milo no banho nem ouve o que está a tomar até sair...

_**Everything I know,**_

Tudo o que eu sabia

_**And anywhere I go**_

E para onde quer que eu vá

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

Pode ser difícil mas eu nunca vou abandonar o meu amor

_**And when the last one falls,**_

E quando o último cai

_**When it's all said and done**_

Quando está tudo dito e feito

**_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_**

É difícil mas eu nunca vou abandonar o meu amor.

Milo começa a ficar interessado na música que continua, enquanto ele se veste...

_**I'm here without you baby**_

Eu estou aqui sem ti querido

_**But you still on my lonely mind**_

Mas continuas na minha mente solitária

_**I think about you baby**_

Eu penso em ti querido

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

E sonho contigo o tempo todo

_**I'm here without you baby**_

Eu estou aqui sem ti querido

_**But you still with me in my dreams**_

Mas tu continuas comigo nos meus sonhos

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

E à noite somos apenas os dois

Aquilo parecia tudo o que Mu lhe tinha dito estava naquela música, e o pior é que sabia que era verdade. Ele mesmo com aquelas mulheres todas não era para se sair ou distrair mas sim para encontrar algo do corpo de Kamus nelas, mas não encontrava. Lavou novamente a cara para sair e uma nova melodia paira sobre o quarto...

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

Espaços vazios, sinto-me como um buraco

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

Faces distantes com nenhum lugar para irem

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest**_

Sem ti dentro da mim eu não encontro nada

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

Onde eu vou ninguém adivinha

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

Eu tentei ir para lugares que nunca conheci

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

Estou acordado, mas o mundo está a dormir

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

Eu rezo para este coração nunca se partir

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Mas sem ti eu sempre estarei incompleto.

Isto foi demais para Milo, sabia que tudo era verdade, ele sem Kamus estava incompleto, vazio, solitário quando percebeu o que realmente queria e sentia, sabia que Mú tinha razão, mesmo depois de tudo o que vira e acontecera. Chegou ao quarto…

**Milo:** Meninas desculpem, mas acabei de receber um telefonema e tenho de sair, por favor desculpem, um outro dia falaremos (e dizendo isto pisca-lhes os olhos).

Depois da saída das duas Milo põem novamente a musica e desata a chorar ele queria Kamus, ele necessitava de Kamus, da presença dele, do cheiro, da pele, o carinho, até da alma…e a traição onde tinha ficado? Já estava farto de chorar de desanimar por ele mas sabia que uma vida sem ele não era vida alguma. Apenas queria morrer, queria explodir e…

**Milo:**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS volta, eu amo-te explodiu (este amo-te mal se ouviu não tinha forças para mais nada apenas ouvir a musica)

**Kamus:** Milo? Terei ouvido a tua voz…por Atena até já tenho alucinações…ai estou tão fraco "mal sinto as pernas, os meus braços também não me respondem…os meus olhos acho que é umas das poucas coisas que ainda consigo fazer, se não fosse por Hyoga ou por Shaka eu já estaria morto…como se não fosse isso que queria, estava a acabar de prepara psicologicamente Hyoga para o novo posto, pois no dia seguinte a tortura iria acabar, ele iria morrer, suicídio…sim ia-se humilhar para tal, mas pior que se sentia era impossível..."

E adormeceu com estes pensamentos sabia que o dia seguinte iria ser bem melhor esperava, pelo menos não teria de ver Milo com raparigas na cama e não ele. Sem seu amor na sua vida, sem a sua vida.

No dia seguinte ainda antes do sol nascer, Hyoga entra no templo de aquário com um frasco na mão, e aproxima da cama do mestre.

**Hyoga:** mestre está aqui aquilo que me pediu, apenas consegui voltar hoje da china, com o veneno não sentirás qualquer dor e terás um período de morte de 1 horas para poder parecer morte natural, mas mestre…

**Kamus (senta-se na cama):** Shhhhh… é isso que eu quero, eu não consigo viver a minha vida sem ele, é pior que qualquer veneno a correr o meu corpo, pior que as batalhas todas que fiz até hoje…

**Hyoga:** muito bem…mestre! Tome, agora vai-se sentir muito bem com forças para tudo, para parecer mais natural…

**Kamus:** Obrigado meu pupilo… (e bebe o fraco numa golada apenas, sabia que dentro de uma hora o seu sofrimento iria acabar dentro de menos de 1 hora sentia-se tão feliz por isso) … devo-te a minha felicidade e é com orgulho que te entrego a armadura e ouro do signo de aquário, o mestre do gelo.

**Flashback**

**Kamus: **Hyoga tenho uma tarefa para ti.

**Hyoga**: sim mestre Kamus diga, farei com muito gosto

**Kamus:** quero que vás à china ter com um velho amigo meu chamado Philipe e diz-lhe chegou a altura de ele me dar aquilo que lhe tirei um dia…

**Hyoga**: de que se trata mestre?

**Kamus:** veneno, meu pupilo, em veneno puro e letal

**Hyoga:** mas porque mestre?

**Kamus:** porque também no paraíso existe as escadas para o inferno… e se um dia estiveres no paraíso nunca aceitarás nada abaixo dele.

**Hyoga:** "como o mestre Kamus está, acho que se não morrer do veneno mais cedo ou mais tarde morrerá de desespero". Muito bem mestre…voltarei o mais rápido possível. Mas porque não tenta falar com o S. Pedro…ele de certeza lhe abrirá as portas do paraíso novamente, tente ir ao purgatório antes.

**Kamus:** S. Pedro não deve querer abrir porta nenhuma apenas aquecer a fornalha do inferno. Agora obedece ao teu mestre e vai Hyoga está tudo decidido regressa o mais rápido possível…aqui tens a morada e todos os dados para chegares a casa dele…boa viagem meu pupilo.

E Hyoga sai do templo de aquário.

**Final do flashback**

Ao mesmo tempo da conversa de Kamus e Hyoga, Milo levanta-se com as forças renovadas pronto para ir ter finalmente com o seu amado e perdoa-lo por tudo o que acontecera, pois sabia que não podia viver sem ele, mesmo depois de uma traição tão sofrida, mas de uma separação ainda mais dolorosa. Mas antes tinha de conversar com Mú dizer que finalmente tinha sobreposto os seus verdadeiros sentimentos a todo o seu orgulho e convicções pois sabia que todo o mundo comete erros e Kamus não era diferente, podia parecer um anjo mas não passava de um mortal, com sentimento, mas também com desejos carnais talvez o erro até fosse dele por ele não ter conseguido demonstrar realmente todo o sentimento escondido nas profundezas do seu coração, desejoso e necessitado de amor…do amor de Kamus. _Tão fofo, ta inspirado hoje o homi _.

Milo desce as escada do Santuário, mas nota que Mú não estava na sua casa, mas sim na de Shaka por isso pediu licença para entrar, mas logo percebeu que Shaka e Saga estavam a discutir quando ia a entrar Mú agarra o seu braço na tentativa de o impedir a balança a cabeça negativamente aproximando o seu ouvido na porta, sugerindo ao Milo que fixe-se o mesmo.

**Shaka:** então Saga…não te sentes envergonhado por teres traído a confiança do escorpião com Kamus?

**Saga:** oh Shaka…poupa-me…não, não me envergonho de nada não, até estou muito orgulhoso poder ver a cara de parvo que fez o Milo ao ver quase o seu Kamus a ser violado

**Milo:** Kamus violado? Pelo Saga? (olhou para o Mú com uma cara muito assustada e espantada ao mesmo tempo) então naquele dia (Mú apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, confirmando as suspeitas de Milo, Kamus nunca o traíra pelo menos não com Saga) …

**Shaka**: violado? (e Saga levanta o sobrolho) Ias mesmo violar o Kamus, Saga?

**Saga:** eu tenho culpa, que aquele congelador, apenas se derreta quando está com aquela coisa? Então se Maomé mão vai à montanha vai a montanha a Maomé e anormal dele que chegou logo na hora.

**Milo:** aii… (e Milo abre a mão que derramava sangue devido as unhas que já dilaceravam seus ossos) cabrão…urso

**Mú:** tem calma Milo e escuta tudo até ao fim…

**Shaka**: mas ele se entregou a mim… caso ainda não saiba…

**Saga:** ahuahauahauhauah… tu sabes tão bem quanto eu que tu nunca fizeste nada com o Kamus.

**Shaka**: e como podes ter tanta certeza disso Saga?

**Saga:** porque todos os encontros e tentações que o Kamus teve…

**Shaka:** …foram todo suas ilusões que tu criaste para o poderes ter quando quisesses…agarrando na minha e na tua imagem não é verdade SAGA?

**Saga** (batendo palmas): parabéns, sabes a verdade…mas o que pensas que agora consegues reparar…nada agora vai salvar o Meu Kamus!

**Milo:** (entra por ali a diante sem se preocupar em pedir licença agarrando o pescoço de Saga) seu cabrão, filho de uma puta (e dá-lhe um murro no estômago) e Kamus não é seu, ele foi, é e será meu…e eu vou salva-lo da depressão que ele está…vais ver

**Saga: **mas quem disse que ele será? Será que ele te perdoa?

**Milo: **claro que perdoa…ele me ama…

**Saga: **uhnnn vê é se chegas a tempo…antes que o veneno que ele tem no corpo seja maior que seu amor

**Milo** (deixa cair Saga no chão): que veneno? Não Kamus jamais se suicidaria…

**Saga**: a quem queres enganar Milo…diz-me consegues sentir por acaso o cosmo do Kamus?

**Milo** (concentra-se um pouco e com uma cara assustada apenas diz): Kamus

E sai a correr, não antes de dar um pontapé em Saga fazendo este se contorcer pela dor provocada. Milo sente cada vez menos o cosmo do seu amado, não o queria perder, não depois de saber que ele sempre foi seu, que nunca o traíra, que o seu amor por ele era e sempre seria puro e que se aquela situação estava a acontecer…era apenas o fruto do seu egoísmo e que nunca devi ter desconfiado do seu amado…que não merecia o seu amor…e no meio dos seus pensamentos chega finalmente há 11º casa dos guardiães de Atena e entra sem qualquer pedido ou permissão…

…mal se introduz visualiza o maior dos seus temores Kamus no chão, o seu belo corpo com a túnica que Milo lhe oferecera no último dia dos namorados redondo no chão, mal se via o corpo a tentar respirar…os cabelos caídos dando o sinal de inconsciência e o ar gelado que outrora se sentia como típica na casa de aquário desaparecia…deixando o rasto de morte impenetrada no aroma da casa.

**Milo:** KAMUSS!

E Milo corre até ao corpo aparentemente inanimado, mas fraco com certeza e em mais uma tentativa volta a chamar o amado…enquanto isso Kamus pensa ter chegado ao paraíso pois um anjo o chamava, o seu anjo e demónio, a sua salvação e o seu carrasco para a morte, sim era ele Milo de escorpião.

**Kamus:** Miilo…és tu?

**Milo:** sim, sou eu meu amor, estou aqui não te preocupes…

**Kamus: **se isto é uma brincadeira

**Milo: **não, meu amor, não é uma brincadeira nunca brincaria com os sentimentos da pessoa que eu mais amo…

**Kamus** (deixando correr uma lágrima pelo rosto pálido devido à pouca vida que ainda existia nele): se eu estiver a dormir, eu juro que mato o infeliz que me acordar

**Milo**: e se for eu (e Milo inclina a cabeça, dando um selinho no amante, fechando os olhos e encostando a testa no amado esperando a resposta dele, pois essa resposta seria a sua absolvição ou a sua condenação)

**Kamus**: te matava também (os olhos de Milo abriram-se como que instantaneamente…enquanto que Kamus com todo o seus génio gelado os abriu suave e apaixonadamente) te matava de prazer.

**Milo:** seu tarado, depois diz que sou eu…logo de noite nem venhas…

**Kamus:** perdoa-me, mas eu não tenho esse tempo, meu amor…já mal sinto o meu corpo…a mort..(não conseguiu acabar de prenunciar a tão dolorosa palavra. A palavra de uma longa separação).

**Milo:** shhhi…nunca mais repitas isso.

E beija-o calorosamente, mas com a urgência. No inicio com um beijo calmo contudo nada lhe consegui escapar, nenhuma sensação ou até mesmo algum recanto da boca tão desejável. As línguas se moldavam uma à outra suas salivas se misturavam rapidamente pois sabiam da necessidade dos amantes de saciarem novamente o gosto um do outro… já que o acto de amor iria ser tão demorado e doloroso que Kamus não aguentaria até ao fim. O beijo demorou algum tempo, as mãos exploravam os corpos numa voluptuosa e insana saudade e tentação louca…mas Kamus começa a ceder, não apenas nas caricias como no beijo. O seu corpo cada vez mais pálido e menos vivo…isso apenas significava uma coisa…morte…fria, seca e inevitável. Kamus afastou-se e Milo entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele, para não perder o contacto.

**Kamus:** Milo…eu não vou conseguir aguentar o veneno por muito mais tempo

**Milo:** não…não Kamus, não repitas isso, tu vais ficar bom…o Mú vai trazer um medico já deve estar a chegar. Aguenta por favor meu amor.

**Kamus:** eu vou morrer antes disso. Mas quero que tu sejas feliz com uma pessoas que realmente te mereça e que…Ah…ai merda

**Milo:** KÁ (e Kamus coloca o dedo indicador nos seus lábio)

**Kamus:** e que realmente te ame tanto como eu te amo…que para ao contrario de mim que o demonstre para ti e para todo o mundo esse amor.

**Milo:** pára Kamus…eu sei quem e aquilo que quero com esse tempo afastados (Milo aproxima a boca no ouvido)… Without you within me I can't find no rest Where I'm going is anybody's guess I've tried to go on like I never knew you I'm awake but my world is half asleep I pray for this heart to be unbroken But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete.

**Kamus**: moi aussi Mon ange…je t'aime

Mal acabou de ouvir essas palavras, sentiu uma lágrima solitária cair pela sua bochecha, uma lágrima de dor e saudade, uma voluptuosa onde de maus sentimentos acompanharam aquela lágrima, tão silenciosa mas que ditava tanta coisa. Mas principalmente a morte de alguém que ele tanto amava…Kamus de Aquário…guardião de Athenas e do amor mais perfeito de todos os tempos

**Mú:** o médico chegou

Mas agora é tarde demais.

_**N/A** gente me digam acham que devo acabar assim ou faço um epilogo..por favor me ajudem tou meia desorientada T.T_


End file.
